The First Adventure of an Extremely Gifted Padawan
by starwarsfan2006
Summary: Luke Skywalker's current star Padawan goes on her first mission to save a planet under control by a not so ruthless dictator. My first story, so it's pretty short.


Eighteen-year-old Krisi Somkri, Jedi Padawan, stood hidden behind the pillar, her 5'4" stature completely secluded by the marble column. Her slight feminine curves were concealed by her thick but airy dark brown and black Jedi robes. Her skin was lightly tanned from the intensive Jedi training required under the hot Coruscant sun. The golden shine of Krisi's chocolate brown hair could not be seen because of the shadow she was hiding in. Her emerald green eyes, heavily but attractively eyelinered, watched intensively for her Master to signal when to strike. Krisi gripped her deactivated lightsaber in her right gloved fist, anxious to see her own green blade flash as she sliced through droids. All her life she had lived on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple, and finally now was when she got to get in on the adventure. She had been told that she was incredibly Force-sensitive, as she was the only Jedi to master the skill of using the Force to make oneself invisible; not even Master Yoda had mastered that skill, and Krisi was just a Padawan learner. Getting her mind off of her life at her home at the Jedi Temple, Krisi focused on the task at hand.

Across the room behind another pillar of the same significance, Luke Skywalker (Krisi's Master) motioned that it was time to take action. Krisi nodded a confirmation. Both at once, Krisi and Luke lunged forward, activating their cool-colored, but very hot lightsabers as they sliced through two battle droids that had been unfortunate to be in their paths. As they sliced through these two battle droids, the other droids noticed and began shooting at them with their blasters. Every bolt was deflected though as the two lightsabers flashed, and then there was silence as all the battle droids were destroyed. Suddenly, the loud scream of a flying capturer droid could be heard, and Krisi made herself invisible as the droid soared through the air at her and her Master. Luke was captured and put into a cage containing ysalamiri, so it was up to Krisi to save the day. _My first real mission and I have to figure out how to save this captive planet, _she thought. Quietly, Krisi sneaked invisibly through the halls of the palace, searching for the evil leader.

After much searching, the Jedi Padawan came to a door that displayed a sign that read, "Logicarn's Quarters". _I guess that answers my questions of where to look for __Logicarn__,_ Krisi thought skeptically. _This'll be easy; I mean, I'm much more capable than he is at fighting, so this'll be a cinch, _she pondered. Krisi glanced around, saw that no one was around, came out of her invisibility, and tried the knob on the door. It was locked. _Figures, _she thought, unclipping her lightsaber off her belt. Activating it, she sliced a hole in the door, and barged right through. _That was easier than I thought it would be,_ Krisi thought doubtfully, feeling very certain that this was a trap. Cautiously, she looked around, keeping her stance defensive and her lightsaber activated and at the ready.

"I see you've evaded my battle droids," a male voice surprised her from behind.

Krisi turned around. "Of course. Droids are the easiest to destroy; they're just unintelligent robots that only know how to shoot, but not defend." She paused. "Now I just wonder how easy it will be to destroy you and free these innocent people."

"Well, then, if you feel that way, then bring it!" Logicarn exclaimed, bringing up his blaster.

Krisi laughed. "You think you can defeat me with a blaster? Think again!" She then lunged towards him in a stabbing motion with her emerald lightsaber. Logicarn ducked, and kept dodging and ducking as Krisi kept stabbing. Logicarn made shots with his blaster at Krisi, but she just effortlessly blocked and deflected them away with her lightsaber. After much fighting, Logicarn began to become tired, but Krisi kept on going strong. Finally, Logicarn let out a last, painful gasp as Krisi stabbed him in his evil heart, burning his fragile insides with her lightsaber. Krisi withdrew her lightsaber from his chest, and deactivated her lightsaber. The people of this planet were now free, and she was off to inform them of there newfound freedom . . . and to once again free her Master.


End file.
